


Your Arms Around Me

by evrybodysdarlin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrybodysdarlin/pseuds/evrybodysdarlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Sam and Jon just got out of the army, and they're trying to figure out what to do with their lives. Sam doesn't want to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by two different prompts by [](http://brighterlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**brighterlove**](http://brighterlove.livejournal.com/) over at [](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/)**asoiafkinkmeme** .
> 
> [Here](http://asoiafkinkmeme.livejournal.com/1704.html?thread=317864#t317864) is one of the original prompts and the original place where I posted it. 
> 
> This fic is named after the song by Jens Lekman.
> 
> Also--I know nothing about the military. So I'm sorry if any of the bits of military stuff I had to work into this fic are totally ridiculous!

No one ever tells you what it's like to get _out_ of the army.

You look forward to going home the whole godforsaken time you're training and traveling and working and being scared shitless...and then you get "home" (or rather, back on American soil) and you think, "What now?"

This is especially true if you joined the army in the first place because you had no one who would miss you while you were gone.  
In the army, everyone in your unit is put in the same situations at the same time, and you grow together and find your group of friends. While they were overseas, it was always Jon, Sam, Pyp, and Grenn.

But then, when they arrived back at Fort Jackson, Pyp was met by his old friends from his theatre troupe, Grenn was met by his family, and everyone else coming home was met by at least _someone_. There was hugging, kissing, and crying, and a good mood that was truly contagious, but then the joyfully reunited people started clearing out and making their way home...until only Jon and Sam were left in the hangar.

They looked at each other with awkward, wry smiles. They already knew all about each other's family situations; they'd talked about them at night, sometimes, when everyone else was asleep.

Sam was the disappointing oldest son of the CEO of a multi-million dollar corporation. Sam had gone to all the best schools, been introduced to the best people...but he'd never measured up. When he'd graduated high school, he was given the choice of joining the army and abandoning the family business, or being kicked out of the house with nothing. As it was, he'd already been written out of his father's will. He certainly wasn't expecting anyone to meet him at his homecoming.

Jon was the illegitimate son of a wealthy, respected politician, and he'd grown tired of watching the only family he'd ever known be embarrassed by his existence. He'd secretly hoped that someone might still have come to see him when he arrived home, at least one of his brothers, but he knew that no one knew when he was arriving back in the States. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he'd enlisted. He'd told them to forget he was ever born. Apparently, they had.

"So, do you want to get something to eat?" Jon asked, keeping his voice resolutely light and teasing. "I'm starving, and I could use a beer."

"Sounds great," Sam said, forcing himself to smile back. It felt funny, because he usually didn't have to force himself to smile at Jon.

They made their way to the nearest bus stop, walking slowly because of the weight of their duffel bags, which carried most of their meager worldly possessions.

They had to ask the bus driver where a good place for food and a beer was--neither of them had lived in Fort Jackson before they enlisted. They ended up at a pub, little and dark, but smelling deliciously greasy.

They found a table with a booth on each side, but ended up sitting side by side instead of across from one another. Jon slung his arm around Sam's neck casually, then realized that the physical closeness and comraderie that soldiers developed with each other might look funny in another setting. He and Sam were practically cuddling in the middle of a restaurant. Sam's warm weight was so familiar and comforting, though, that Jon couldn't make himself let go until their drinks were delivered.  


They both devoured their food when it arrived--it had been hours since they'd eaten, and months since they'd eaten restaurant food.  
  
"It feels like I'm fulfilling a fat boy stereotype by eating like this," Sam chuckled, and Jon laughed and almost choked on a French fry.  
  
Sam was still chubby and bulky, but his time in the army (and especially their stint in boot camp) had slimmed him down a little and added muscles beneath his softness.  
  
When the last bite of food was devoured, they both sat there aimlessly for a moment.  
  
Jon spoke first, ever the leader. "I guess we'd better find a hotel for the night." Sam flashed a quick glance at him that he didn't understand, but then he nodded.  
  
After paying their bill and asking about the nearest motel, they found themselves walking down the street in the warm night air. There were lots of cars driving by, but they were the only people walking on the sidewalks, and as the zooming sound of the cars faded together, it felt like they were the last two people in the world. Somehow, the two men who had stayed up talking all night in their barracks couldn't find any words to say to each other during that walk.  
  
They reached the motel and each checked into a room, both receiving an old-fashioned key on an enormous plastic tag. The motel was made up of outbuildings, like apartments, and soon they were walking toward their assigned building slowly.  
  
When they were almost there, Sam suddenly caught Jon's arm. "Jon," he said (and he was whispering, even though they were the only ones around).  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Jon had turned to face his friend at the touch, and they were looking straight into each other's eyes.  
  
"Jon," he began again, almost stuttering. Then finally, "Jon...I want to stay with you."  
  
Jon frowned in confusion. "In my room tonight?"  
  
Sam shook his head quickly. "No. I mean, yes..." Jon raised his eyebrows. "But I meant, stay with you for real."  
  
Jon was silent.  
  
"I know that you're going to have to find a job now that we're out, and you're going to have to find somewhere to live, and start all over." Jon was still frowning. He and Sam had been conscientiously avoiding talking about what they were going to do with themselves once they were stateside, because neither of them had any clue.  
  
"I want to go with you," Sam blurted out. "Wherever you go. I mean it."  
  
Jon felt a curious mixture of excitement, hope, and fear roiling in his stomach.  
  
"What I mean is...I want to be with you, Jon. I love you. I know you probably don't feel the same way. But I think we could make a life together. We could take care of each other, stay together. Even if you don't love me back. I want to stay with you." Sam's eyes had been bravely staring into Jon's all this time, and at his last words, he slowly dropped them, looking all at once like the cowardly boy who had entered the Army those few years ago.  


Jon's mind was whirling. This was something that he'd never even let himself consider, something that hadn't entered his mind before, but now that he was thinking about it, his thoughts started filling with images of him and Sam. Staying up all night to talk, their faces so close together so they wouldn't wake anyone else up. The way his arms were always finding their way around Sam, or his head resting on his shoulder. The way that, even though he loved and trusted his whole unit, Sam was the only one who had ever heard the real story of his family.

Jon suddenly saw him and Sam in his mind's eye, and what he saw broke his heart with its clarity. They were two lost people, cut loose from their families, alone and adrift in the world. Now that they were out of the army, they were cut loose, at sea again. But Sam wanted to be his anchor. Sam _was_ his anchor.

"Sam, yes." The words had leapt out of his mouth of their own accord, and his arms were around Sam's soft waist before he knew he had moved. "I want to stay with you, too."

Sam's eyes lit up, happy and shiny, and Jon kissed his smiling mouth, crossing the invisible threshhold that he hadn't known was there. Then they kissed again, and Sam's arms were around him, and he was pressed head to toe against Sam's big, warm body. Suddenly, the motel building across the big parking lot was much too far away.

Jon reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Sam's to look around them for a moment, and he saw an empty, tiny ATM cubicle against the nearest motel building's corner. Even as his mind registered that it was a bad idea, he was leading Sam toward it. He saw Sam's eyes widen as he realized what Jon had in mind, but he didn't protest.

When they were inside the glass cubicle with the door shut, they could pretend that they were alone in the world again, and the kisses that they resumed got a little more leisurely. But the pace picked up again when their hands began to wander.

Even though they had both seen each other naked countless times, they had never gotten to _touch_. Jon got impatient first, quickly unzipping both of their pants. Sam went boneless as soon as Jon got a hand on his cock. Jon watched him lean back helplessly against the glass wall of the cubicle, his back arching a little, his mouth falling open with pleasure, clearly no longer caring that they were still where someone could easily see them. Jon had somehow known that Sam would be like this--so sweet and yielding. It made him want to try everything, do everything with him.

"Jon, I want to feel you," Sam moaned, and Jon saw that he was reaching his hand out, trying to pull Jon close to him. Soon they were pressed together, head to toe, their shirts pulled up and their pants slid down enough that they could press their cocks together, rutting and moving together, helpless.

Jon's hand had found Sam's ass, and he was squeezing, pressing them even closer together. "Sam," he moaned into his ear. "I want to be inside you."

Sam's body went stiff at the words, and Jon felt him shudder in his arms. Jon watched him come undone, gasping, and then Jon followed him over the edge after a few more thrusts against his soft skin.

They stayed pressed together, kissing languidly, each able to feel the other's heart pounding against their chest. Finally, they came back to their senses enough to slowly pull apart, rearrange their clothes, and look around to make sure that they hadn't had any witnesses to their indiscretions. They seemed to be in the clear, so they slipped out of the abandoned vestibule, still holding hands.

As they walked across the parking lot, their joined hands swinging between them, Sam let out a sudden bark of laughter.  
Jon looked at him in askance, and Sam grinned.

"I guess we only needed one motel room after all."

Jon chuckled and squeezed his hand, leading him inside to begin the first of their many nights sleeping in each other's arms.

  
  



End file.
